Doll : Coin
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Saatnya menyerang. Sudah bukan waktunya diam di tempat dan menunggi di serang, Hinata melindunginya. Tapi siapa yang akan melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya? Jawabannya adalah. Dia sendiri. The new volume of DOLL.


Warning : Tidak seperti sebelumnya di volume kali ini fokusnya bukan untuk memperthankan diri dan orang-orang di sekitar Naruto (meski jelas elemen ini pasti keluarnya).

Dan satu lagi : Hanabi hampir tidak akan dapat screen time.

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Kalau sudah membicarakan masalah liburan, cuma ada dua tempat yang langsung masuk ke pikiran. Satu gunung dan dua laut, atas dan bawah. Normalnya begitu.<p>

Tapi sekali lagi harus kuingatkan, hidupku itu tidak normal.

"Aku tahu kalau kita ini sedang tersesat tapi aku akan tetap tanya, kau tahu tidak sekarang kita ada di mana?"

"Aku malu mengakuinya tapi aku juga tidak tahu, tempat ini bahkan sepertinya tidak tertera di peta."

Sekarang ini, aku dan Hinata sedang berada di sebuah tempat antah berantah yang bahkan tidak ada dalam peta. Kalau ingin lebih spesifik, kami sedang berada di pinggir pantai tepat di bawah sebuah karang yang sangat tinggi.

Mungkin sekitar dua puluh meteran.

"Tapi meski begitu aku masih bisa mengira-ngira di mana kita sekarang dari keadaan alam dan vegetasinya."

Setiap daerah punya karakteristiknya masing-masing, bahkan dalam daerah tertentu ada tanaman dan hal-hal endemik yang tidak ada di tempat lain sehingga memudahkan identifikasi. Hanya saja, jawaban itu agak aneh kalau keluar dari Hinata yang notabene adalah komputer berjalan yang tinggal mengambil informasi dari server utama di masa depan.

"Ada apa dengan koneksimu Hinata?"

Satu-satunya penyebab Hinata tidak memastikan di mana kami berada sekarang yang terlintas di pikiranku cuma satu. Dia tidak terkoneksi ke masa depan.

"Seperti ponselmu yang tidak dapat sinyal, untuk suatu alasan koneksiku dengan masa depan juga terus-terusan Request Time Out."

Ponselku tidak mendapatkan jaringan adalah sangat normal. Sebab aku masih belum mengganti kartu SIMku, jaringan telekomunikasi tidak bisa kuterima sehingga membuatku jadi terisolasi dari seluruh dunia dan tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi macam apapun.

Harusnya, hal semacam tidak ada sinyal dari sebuah operator telekomunikasi tidak akan mempengaruhi koneksi yang Hinata miliki. Sebab Hinata punya sumber koneksinya pribadinya sendiri di atas orbit.

Supaya Hinata selalu mendapatkan koneksi, orang-orang di masa depan juga mengirimkan satelit (1)SAT berkecepatan tinggi ke masa lalu. Selain menjadi modem portable yang mampu bergerak ke sana-ke mari sendiri untuk Hinata, benda itu juga adalah sebuah locator yang bisa mengirimkan informasi tentang daerah di mana gadis itu sedang tinggal sehingga rasanya hampir tidak mungkin Hinata bisa kehilangan sinya lalu tersesat.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya tapi ada interfensi dari pihak ketiga."

Cuma itu jawaban logisnya. Seseorang atau sesuatu menghalangi sinyal yang akan diterima Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?"

Dia bertanya padaku bukan karena dia tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu sendiri, tapi karena dia sedang menunggu instruksiku. Kenapa?

Harusnya kalian semua masih ingat kalau Hinata bukannya manusia melainkan DOLL, Digital prOgrammed Long Lasting android dari masa depan yang ditugaskan untuk melindungiku. Lalu di dalam pikirannya juga ada tiga hukum yang harus dia patuhi.

Satu. melindungiku.

Di masa depan. Katanya aku menyebabkan perang dunia ketiga pecah dan sukses mengacaukan dunia, karena itulah banyak sekali orang yang ingin membunuhku di masa lalu dan mencegahku jadi penjahat kelas dunia.

Tapi meski aku ini memang berbahaya, aku tidak bisa dibunuh begitu saja karena katanya lagi aku adalah inventor yang sudah memajukan teknologi ke taraf yang seharusnya baru bisa direalisasikan tiga puluh tahun lagi.

Karena itulah Hinata dikirim untuk melindungiku dan berkali-kali harus mempertaruhkan kehidupannya sendiri demi aku.

Dua. Menuruti setiap perintahku.

Memang kuasa paling tinggi masih ada pada para administrator yang berada di masa depan, tapi meski begitu aku diberikan kuasa untuk memerintahkan apapun pada Hinata.

Aku tidak tahu alasannya tapi yang jelas perintahku adalah mutlak, apa yang kukatakan harus dia turuti dan apa yang kuinginkan darinya harus dia kabulkan. Kecuali perintahku bertentangan dengan hukum nomor satu dia akan melakukan apa saja yang kuinstruksikan.

Tiga. Jaga diri sendiri.

Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu penjelasan hukum terakhir ini. Menjaga diri adalah hal normal, hal alami yang akan dilakukan setiap makhluk hidup. Meski dia tidak bisa dibilang makhluk hidup.

"Untuk sementara kita cari dulu pemukiman di sekita. . . eh?"

Pernah tidak kalian bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang jatuh dari langit.

Biasanya, hal yang seperti sangat bagus untuk opening atau prolog dari sebuah manga atau anime berbau shounen.

Si gadis akan bertemu dengan main chara lalu mereka berdua berpetualang untuk mewujudkan keinginan si gadis, setelah itu mereka akan pergi jauh dan menemui berbagai macam jenis orang dalam perjalanannya.

Mereka selalu mendapat masalah tapi setiap mereka menemui masalah mereka akan bisa menyelesaikannya sambil membantu orang lain, sehingga selain terkenal mereka juga jadi punya banyak teman dan akhirnya punya kelompok yang anggotanya tiga sampai lima.

Lalu, di endingnya si main chara dan si gadis akan berciuman di bawah bulan purnama dan semuanya end dan akhirnya penontonnya minta season duanya.

Harusnya begitu.

"Hinata!"

"Ya."

Hinata bergantung pada server di masa depan untuk melakukan komputasi sehingga sekarang dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kemampuannya dengan maksimal sebab koneksi sedang terganggu. Tapi kalau sekedar menangkap seseorang yang jatuh dari tebing dia masih bisa.

Ya. Dari atas tebing, maksudku karang tinggi di belakangku ada seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh bebas dengan kepala duluan.

"Naruto, maafkan aku."

"Apa?"

Hinata menggunakan karang di belakangku untuk melompat naik dan menangkap gadis yang sedang jatuh itu, tapi setelah mendapatkannya dia langsung melepaskannya lagi dan membiarkannya kembali jatuh.

"Ke sini, ke sini, ke sini, ke siniiii!."

Aku berlari dan mencoba menempatkan diri pada lokasi kira-kira di mana gadis itu akan jatuh untuk menangkapnya. Meski Hinata sudah gagal menangkap gadis itu tapi dia sudah berhasil mengurangi gaya inersianya sehingga harusnya gadis itu tidak akan terasa terlalu berat lagi karena gaya jatuhnya.

"Hop, bagaimana di sana Hinata?"

Tugas gadis jadi-jadian itu adalah melindungiku, dan jika dalam prosesnya dia harus mengorbankan seseorang maka dia tidak akan ragu melakukannya sebab begitulah hukumnya. Hinata kembali membiarkan gadis yang sekarang ada di tanganaku jatuh alasannya adalah cuma satu.

Di atas sana ada orang atau sesuatu yang mengancam nyawaku.

"Aku sedang mengurusnya."

Ada banyak tembakan yang berasal dari atas, tapi setelah beberapa kali suara pantulan dan teriakan terdengar keadaan kembali menjadi sepi dan Hinata segera kemballi ke sampingku. Membuatku sadar kalau aku lebih perlu mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri daripada Hinata.

"Siapa kau!"

Sebab di atas kedua tanganku ada sebuah bahaya yang jauh lebih perlu untuk dipikirkan.

"Namaku Naruto dan, aku cuma seorang murid SMU biasa yang kebetulan sedang ditodong kepalanya dengan pistol oleh seorang gadis tanggung."

Gadis yang jatuh ke tanganku punya rambut biru pendek yang indah serta menggunakan sebuah hiasan berbentuk bunga di atasnya. Aku tidak tahu persisnya tapi mungkin umurnya tiga atau empat belas tahun.

"Oooo, jadi kau ini orang mesum yang suka anak kecil."

"Hinata! kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada bocah ini?!"

Sangat jelas kalau gadis tanggung yang sedang berada di atas kedua tanganku ini adalah sumber bahaya. Dia menodongkan pistol semi otomatis ke ujung hidungku sambil menatapku dengan pandangan jijik.

Harusnya Hinata sudah melakukan sebuah tindakan.

"Tenanglah Naruto dia tidak berbahaya, selain itu dia juga tidak akan bisa menembak sebab pistolnya kosong."

Aku tidak tahu dari mana rasa percaya dirinya itu datang, tapi yang jelas Hinata sangat yakin kalau gadis yang sedang kugendong dengan gaya bridal style ini tidak mengandung bahaya macam apapun. Hanya saja Hinata tidak akan berbohong.

Karena itulah, meski aku sendiri masih agak skeptis tapi aku mempercayai informasi itu.

"Daripada dia, lebih baik kau segera memperhatikan sekeliling dan berlindung di belakangku sebab keadaan kita sepertinya jadi buruk."

Di sekeliling kami ada banyak orang berpakaian militer lengkap yang sedang menodongkan senjatanya masing-masing ke arah kami bertiga.

"Hey bocah? kenapa orang-orang itu mengejarmu?"

Gadis ini baru berusia tiga atau dua belas tahun. Meski dia memang membawa senjata tapi tetap saja membawa delapan tentara untuk mengejarnya kurasa masih sangat berlebihan. Selain jelas kalah masalah fisik gadis yang berada di tanganku ini juga pasti kalah pengalaman. Jadi tidak mungkin gadis ini memberikan ancaman yang terlalu berarti pada bahkan seorang tentara dengan peralatan lengkap.

"Kenapa kau bilang? aku ini gadis manis yang imut dan mereka itu laki-laki paruh baya single yang tidak pernah menyentuh wanita, memangnya apa lagi yang mereka inginkan lakukan padaku kalau bukan . . . . . . ."

"Sensor, sensor, sensor-sensor! kalaupun yang kau bilang itu benar setidaknya gunakan kalimat lain agar aku tidak perlu mensensor kata-katamu."

"Kenapa kau harus mensensornya? tapi baiklah, akan kuganti kalimatnya! mereka ingin melepaskan nafsu bilogis bagian tubuh bawahnya secara beramai-ramai menggunakan tubuhku yang masih dalam perkembangan, bagaimana?"

"Jangan tanya bagaimana! tapi sudahlah! berarti mereka ini orang mesum yang suka anak kecil kan?"

"Sama sepertimu!"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan! Hinata!."

Hinata yang berdiri di depanku mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. Hanya saja sebelum dia sempat mengeksekusi sebuah perintah seseorang dari tentara di depan kami bicara.

"Kau ini juga laki-laki kan? bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan? kau boleh mengambil bocah itu tapi kau harus memberikan pacarmu pada kami."

Apanya yang kesepakatan? dan Hinata itu bukan pacarku. Dia bahkan bukan manusia. Lalu, aku ini bukan pedo. Lagipula aku ini orang yang egois, jadi aku tidak suka tawar menawar. Kalau aku tidak mendapat semuanya lebih baik aku tidak dapat sekalian saja.

"Ingat untuk hemat energi Hinata."

Hinata menurunkan satu tangannya dan hanya diam menunggu lawan untuk bergerak duluan. Setelah itu para tentara di depan kami mengangkat senjatanya dan menembak ke arah kami bertiga.

Beberapa detik kemudian semuanya selesai.

Dengan menggunakan grafiti force Hinata memantulkan peluru yang mereka tembakan ke tangan dan kaki mereka sehingga sekarang, meski harusnya tidak ada yang mati tapi setidaknya mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar kami.

"Hey gadis kecil, siapa namamu?"

Begitu kutanya, gadis di yang masih di lenganku langsung menatapku dengan pandangan marah.

"Aku tidak kecil, dan sampai kapan kau mau menggendongku seperti ini? jangan berpikir kau bisa terus-terusan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bisa memegang-megang badanku."

"Untuk ukuran anak kecil kau benar-benar ke PD-an."

Aku menurunkannya ke tanah.

Dia memang manis tapi bukan berarti aku akan langsung punya pikiran mesum begitu melihatnya. Lagipula umurnya yang masih tanggung juga agak membuatku bingung bagaimana memperlakukannya. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil, yang artinya dia tidak bisa dimasukan dalam kategori gadis kecil dan dia juga bukan remaja seperti Amaru dan Shion.

Kemudian, dia memang imut tapi dia tidak seimut Hanabi. Sebab, keimutan adiku itu tidak ada tandingannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang tapi aku merasa kalau kau sedang menghinaku secara tidak langsung."

"Siapa yang menghinamu? aku hanya berpikir kalau kau itu sangat manis."

Kata cantik masih belum cocok sedangkan kata imut sudah tidak cocok. Ya apalagi yang bisa mendeskripsikan penampilan gadis ini kecuali manis?

Selain punya wajah yang seperti sudah kubilang, manis. Dia juga punya proporsi tubuh yang sangat pas, dia tidak pendek tapi tidak terlalu tinggi dan dia juga tidak kurus dan punya badan yang lumayan berisi.

Ciri tubuh wanitanya sudah mulai muncul, bagian tubuh seperti dada, pinggang dan yang lainnya mulai terbentuk, tapi meski begitu dia masih punya sedikit aura muda yang dimiliki anak-anak. Membuatnya kelihatan polos dan menarik dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Jangan menghitung hargaku! kau tidak akan punya uang untuk membayarnya."

Gadis yang belum kuketahui namanya itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di depan dadanya dan menarik bagian depan bawah t-shirt yang dikenakannya.

"Memangnya berapa hargamu?"

"Enam juta."

Pertanyaan itu tentu bukan pertanyaan yang benar-benar menanyakan seberapa banyak uang yang kuperlukan untuk bisa mendapatkannya, tapi hanya sekedar candaan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Hanya saja.

"Kau serius?"

Muka gadis itu memperlihatkan keseriusan yang sangat jelas, dari wajahnya tidak terlihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda kalau dia sedang bercanda atau mempermainkanku.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti orang jahat?"

"Iya."

Benar-benar jawaban instant tanpa keraguan.

"Ok, anggap saja aku ini orang jahat tapi setidaknya percayalah kalau aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu."

"..."

Dia memang tidak bicara apa-apa, tapi tatapannya seakan bilang kalau aku ini hanya seorang kriminal yang sedang mencoba menipu anak kecil agar mau diculik.

Saat aku bingung sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa mendapat kepercayaanya, Hinata mendekatiku lalu menepuk pundaku. Setelah itu dia mengangkat jempolnya dan memberiku tanda yang mungkin artinya adalah, serahkan saja padaku.

Aku agak ragu tapi pada akhirnya aku mundur dan membiarkan Hinata berbicara dengan anak itu. Dia sedikit menundukan badannya lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan si lawan bicara.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto hanya bisa terangsang oleh adik perempuannya yang masih dua belas tahun.."

Jangan tanya aku. Sudah jelas ekspresi jijik anak itu jadi semakin susah untuk dideskripsikan. Dan bukan cuma itu, sekarang dia bahkan menatapku seakan ingin segera menginjak-injaku sampai mati.

"Hanya saja sebab dia tidak bisa melampiaskannya pada adiknya dia menggunakanaku sebagai pengganti, jadi tenang saja kalau dia ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu aku akan menggantikan tempatmu!"

"Kalau begitu aku baiklah."

"Jangan percaya padanya bodoh!."

Semua yang dikatakan Hinata itu tidak ada yang benar. Meski memang aku ini siscon tapi aku tidaklah semesum itu, serta aku tidak pernah menyuruh Hinata menggantikan siapapun. Aku ingin segera protes dan mengklarifikasi keterangan palsu itu.

Tapi sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut, bocah itu berbalik padaku dan bilang.

"Namaku Konan, jika kalian ingin menuju kota aku akan menunjukan jalannya."

Kami semua berjalan dengan si gadis bernama Konan yang memimpin.

Kali ini aku tahu apa maksud dari sebuah quotes yang kubaca dari sebuah game yang intinya adalah kebenaran bukanlah sebuah cara pasti untuk bisa mendapatkan kedamaian, kadang menjaga sebuah kebohongan adalah cara paling tepat untuk mempertahankan kedamaian.

Kalau ada yang penasaran, nama gamenya adalah COD(2).

Aku merasakannya sekarang. Dengan kebohongan yang disemprotakan Hinata ke segala arah pada gadis bernama Konan itu setidaknya sudah mau bicara denganku dan malah menawarkan pertolongan.

Dari pantai yang panas, perlahan kami mulai masuk ke daerah bervegetasi lebat yang menanjaknya minta ampun.

"Sebelum kau mengeluh, akan kuberitahukan dulu kalau kota yang kita tuju bukan kota biasa."

"Maksudmu?"

Dan begitu kami sampai di tengah kota. Aku akhirnya bisa paham apa yang maksud dengan buka kota biasa.

Tidak seperti kota-kota yang pernah kulihat sebelum-sebelumnya, tempatku berada saat ini lebih tepat disebut dengan kawasan kumuh atau mungkin jika harus dipaksa memperbaiki imagenya. Lokasi di mana kami bertiga berada lebih mirip seperti ibu kota negaraku dulu saat masih dalam jaman penjajahan.

Bukan hanya tidak ada gedung tinggi yang tugasnya mencakar langit, bangunan permanen yang masih kelihatan layak saja agak sulit kutemui. Satu-satunya bangunan yang kelihatan lumayan mendingan hanyalah kantor polisi yang berdiri ratusan meter di depanku.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mendapat masalah tetaplah di dekatku dan jangan lakukan apapun yang kelihatan mencurigakan."

Kurasa sepasang remaja mengikuti seorang gadis muda yang kelihatan babak-belur sudah cukup mencurigakan. Dan tindakan mencurigakan yang dia maksud juga tidak dia jelaskan secara detail, hanya saja aku dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti gadi bernama Konan itu dalam diam.

Dan sambil berjalan aku juga mengawasi keadaan sekitar kami.

Dengan adanya interfensi dari pihak ketiga yang bahkan memblokir koneksi yang dimiliki Hinata, aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau orang-orang di masa depan bisa menemukan lokasiku dan mencoba memberiku masalah tambahan dengan mengirimkan mesin-mesin pembunuhnya.

Hanya saja aku tetap tidak bisa tenang. Sebab dari penampilannya saja kota ini memberikan impresi kalau angka kriminalitasnya tinggi dan hukum tidak terlalu tegak berdirinya. Bahkan berkali-kali aku mendapatkan tatapan tidak ramah dari orang-orang bermuka sangar yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan baik.

"Hey, apa kalian punya tanda pengenal dan uang?."

"Kami punya passport dan asalkan ada ATM aku bisa punya uang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke tempat perisitirahatan terdekat lalu kalau kalian sudah tidak punya urusan cepatlah pergi dari kota ini."

Lagipula kami berada di sini juga bukan karena keinginan kami sendiri, melainkan karena kami ingin pergi ke maryland untuk memenuhi sebuah tugas. Mungkin kata tugas agak tidak cocok sebab hal itu sama sekali bukan kewajiban kami.

Tapi tanggung jawab kami.

Tanggung jawab untuk menghancurkan fasilitas yang nantinya akan bisa memproduksi reaktor High Density level, atau gampangnya HDlevel untuk pertama kali.

* * *

><p>Saya sangat membutuhkan rekomendasi anime! urgent! ASAP! kalo bisa yang di atas 20082009 atau kalau lamapun grafiknya yang bagus. (Atau setidaknya Heroinya enak buat dilihat). Saya udah kehabisan tontonan.


End file.
